


Me or None

by karaginshi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaginshi/pseuds/karaginshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Koujaku is trying to help his unstable bestfriend Aoba, who is going through post traumatic stress and is constantly sleeping with others.<br/>Suddenly, He seems better.. His sleeping around stops.. but why?</p><p>*ADDED to the first chapter. It now has some of his past and more explanation. I'm debating on whether I'll update this story once or twice a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

_It was like any other regular day. Koujaku was closing his shop once again, he could hear the wailing of the females lined up outside. Turning, he'd flash them an apologetic smile before heading towards the back of the hair salon. It wouldn't take him long to shuffle his things in order, grabbing Beni, he'd begin heading for the exit, bird now perched on his shoulder. If only he knew it wasn't like any other day. Today was different. Something he wouldn't be happy with. If only he knew what he would walk into. ___

_Walking towards the entrance of his house, he'd pull a silver key out, sliding it carefully into the lock before pushing the door open. "Aoba.", he'd call out, grabbing the red bird from his shoulder, he'd place it on one of his many wooden furniture pieces. The house was eerily silent, yet, deep within the wooden residence, he could hear small curses and forced quiet sobs. ___

_It was all so eerie.. So eerie and not normal and completely different. Allowing his sword to slide gracefully off his back and onto the couch, he'd begin heading in the direction of the room. The house seemed cold, holding his shiver in, he'd push the door to his room open._

_Inside he'd see a head of blue poking out from the other side of the bed. Tears pricked at those familiar, warm eyes, and in an instant, he was on the other side of the room, hands finding their way around the smallers waist. He was sniffling, tears continuously dribbling down his pale cheeks as he clenched his coil to his chest._

_"K- Koujaku..", the words came out hallowed and hurt, and before anything else could be spoken, strong arms embraced the smaller as Koujaku forced that head of blue beneath his chin. That is when Aoba would clench his hands into the red kimono, wails and sobs racking against the once clean silk. They remained like that for what seemed like hours. Eventually Koujaku got the both of them in bed, a cigar held to his lips as he watched the other sleep, almost, peacefully. He could still see the stained tears that caved into his cheeks. Reaching a hand down, he'd trace the stains with slender fingers, red eyes flicking against the smallers pale features._

_The death got to him. Seems like Aoba finally understood Granny wouldn't be returning this time.._

 - -

_With a slurped noise, Aoba would bob his head once more, tongue rolling around the member before he gently pulled back. He'd lick the remaining luke warm liquid from his chin, slanted eyes gazing up at its owner. The duo could swear, that right at that moment, they'd never seen something so beautiful. The way his hair caressed the back of his neck and collar bone, the way his face was flushed to a pink hue, the way his hazel eyes scanned their faces for reactions. Trip reached a hand up to pet the smallers hair, fingers threading through the blue strands as Aoba continued to jerk him off with a soft hand. Virus hummed in approval as he finished watching the smaller lick away at his chin._

_"I love you Aoba-san.", if he was counting, Aoba swore that would've been the tenth time he'd told him this night. They'd just entered the stall not too long ago, it was a surprise the three of them managed to shuffle in._

_By now, the man with glasses had stood up, shuffling his way behind Aoba as he prepared him._

_They where just getting to the good part, when suddenly, the door to the stall was kicked open. The red kimono and leather jacket where what came into the two blonde's vision. Although they where troublesome, they didn't want any trouble without their team around._

_Aoba couldn't remember much after that. All he remembered where the strong arms carrying him out, that deep voice asking him what he'd got himself into. Aoba could almost see the hurt in the others face, his voice wavering as he continued to prod the smaller with questions. He allowed himself to be carried out of Mizuki's bar and all the way back to Koujaku's house._

_He'd sleep hours on end, hardly stirred not even to eat. When he wasn't out drinking and fucking, he spent his time consuming himself in Koujaku's aroma. Even with the elders constant protection from nothing in particular he cried endlessly, tears staining everything beneath, around, and beside him._

_This continued for a year._

_He had been like this since his grandmother left. She claimed she would be back, yet she still wasn't. Many concluded that she'd took a fatal turn, Aoba refuses to believe them and their bickering. When they confirmed her death. Aoba fell into a dazed depression. Post traumatic stress is what they called it._

_He seemed to live in the past. He had nightmares, flashbacks, frightening thoughts. He lives in the past. He refused to move on. He slept around. He thought it would take away his pain and disappointment. It didn't. He claimed it did. It didn't. It never would. He'd been instituted for awhile. With the help of Koujaku, he grew better. But since his departure from the facility, he grew worse, old habits can't be broken._

\- - 

"Aoba!", the man with the raven hair watched as the blue haired man stirred. He groaned, eyes forcefully closing once again as he shoved his face into the pillow.

"Just- just five more minutes..", he lazily murmured into the fabric, arms hugging the plush as he turned on his side.

"Aoba, now.", this time Koujaku said the words more sternly, one hand held a bottle of antidepressants while the other held a small glass of water. "If you don't get up now, I'll make you."

With that said, Aoba gave a sigh of discomfort, body twitching as he adjusted himself into a sitting position. He reached out groggily, one hand grabbing the bottle as the other gripped the cup. Despite his awakening, he'd murmur a quick "thank you", hands lifting the cap open as he slowly grabbed one of the capsules. Once he'd swallowed it, Koujaku bent down, lips pressing a soft kiss against Aoba's forehead before he began heading out.

"I've got to go to the shop early today.", giving the other a glance, Koujaku watched as he slumped back onto the bed. "Are you planning on going out today?"

The question only got a shrug in response, with a sigh, the taller would exit the room swiftly without another word. Picking up his stuff, he'd strode to the main entrance. If it weren't for the quick pattering of feet and the hand gripping his own, he would've walked out.

"Are you coming home early today? Since your going early maybe you can-", Aoba's face seemed to grow flushed as he held onto the stronger hand, both his palms engulfing the tallers hand firmly. His words where cut short when Koujaku chuckled, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. The smaller was pouting by this point, face flushed further as he squeezed the tallers hand tighter. That seemed to only please him further, and within a second, he was bending down to press his lips against Aobas. They poked and prodded at each other until finally, He pulled away.

"I'll be home earlier. If you're feeling up to it, meet me there after I close up? We can get something to eat.", he spoke as he stroked the smallers cheek bones. And with that, he departed, shuffling Beni out of his pocket, he'd turn his all mate on.

-

"So he's not your boyfriend."

"No.", it was a hurried answer, he couldn't help but push around the ice in his cup with his straw. The red tube swirled around, his drink now turned into a tiny whirlpool.

The response made the younger snicker, green eyes bored into the hazel eyes as he leaned back into his chair.

"For not being your boyfriend, that Ribster can't seem to let anyone else have you. Not that you listen to him.", with a smile, his hand creeped against the wood of the table as his fingers pressed against the others.

"When do you plan on telling him we've been going out?"

The question seemed to startle Aoba, a look of shock and confusion smearing it way onto his face. That was all the other needed to make him sneer.

"What? You don't plan on telling him? It's been a month now. Hasn't he realized you haven't been fucking everyone like you used to? If anything he should be happy we're together. We're good for each other."

Aoba could see the anger boiling in his eyes, so before he could get further heated, he'd lean across the table, smothering his lips onto the others. When they pulled away, a smirk spread across the younger's face.

"Just give me more time Noiz.. I love you, but I love him too.."


	2. Close

Aoba had gotten up in a flash when Noiz informed him of the time. It was already 5:30 and he was still busy wiping their combined saliva from his chin. He tried desperately to readjust his clothing and hair. He could still feel those lips and tongue rolling and dripping around his own.. His fingers carded quickly through the long strands of blue as he walked to where Koujaku's hair salon stood. He was running late, and if he didn't get there soon he was certain the other would leave. 

Turning the corner, he'd pace to the building quickly, his face was still flushed from earlier, all he could do was hope the older didn't realize. Right as he blindly walked towards the door, he was jolted when he pressed into a larger frame. 

"Oi, Aoba!", Koujaku was quick to catch the other from falling back, which earned a small laugh from the blue haired boy. 

"Oh, Koujaku, I thought I was late! Good thing you didn't leave.", he'd nervously smile up at the other, by now, all traces of his blush had vanished.  
Koujaku shrugged the others delay off, a smile now taking hold of his lips. "Ha.. It's fine, atleast you made it. I was about to leave." 

By now Aoba was standing up my himself his rare, genuine smile on face. Koujaku had realized his sudden mood change awhile ago. He wasn't sure what caused him to be happy despite everything that had been going with him, but He couldn't help but feel happy for the younger. He loved seeing Aoba smile, no matter what caused it. 

"Let's go then?", with an agreed nod, the two would continue down their way to the restaurant Koujaku had placed a reservation. 

__

His mind was conflicted, a deep love for two different men was what would be the cause of his newest dismay. He couldn't bring himself to pick one, and although he'd told the strawberry blonde he was his, Aoba himself couldn't confirm it. 

"Ahh-" 

It came out drawled and seemed to echo through the house. His weary thoughts where pushed aside as he was kissed against his collar. Right now, he was currently pressed up against the wall, hips raised as his legs wrapped cautiously around the other mans hips. Koujaku's fingers had wove their way into the younger mans hair, each stroke causing the bluenette to give a sudden shiver. His kimono now hung lazily by his hips, clothed crotch continuously grinding into Aobas brief covered ones. 

"Kou- Koujaku.." 

His voice broke off when he was suddenly squeezed in just the right place. The sudden movement caused him to jerk, hands gripping the scarred mans shoulders tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Ahh-" 

His aroused sigh seemed to get a chuckle out of the dark haired man, and in no time, he would be lifted off the wall, safely into his arms. Golden eyes would blink open, looking up at the other, he'd get a simple response of 'bedroom'. 

When they reached the room, he'd was placed perfectly against the bed. Koujaku wouldn't budge at first, instead, admiring how his lover looked, enveloped in the silk of his bed. He looked gorgeous, pale flesh with a pink blush peppering his cheeks and thighs. His legs where spread out, resting in either side of the tallers thighs, and with this sight in view, Koujaku was quick to release his hardened member from the pants that now appeared, and definitely felt, extremely tight. 

With his pants down on the floor, he'd crawl his way onto the bed, body towering over Aobas as he ran a skilled hand against the flat curves of the males waist. The simple action seemed to be enough for the bluenette, and in no time, he'd be reaching down to release his own member, boxers now bunched up on one ankle. 

Aoba would lift himself up onto his knees, hands separating themselves against the tops of the dark haired mans thighs. Koujaku knew the signal all too well. This all seemed like routine now. This is how they'd end a dinner date. He'd maneuver his way into a sitting position, one palm plastered against the bed as the other groomed the top of Aoba's head. 

The smaller had now settled in between his thighs, hands gripping his throbbing erection as he began to prepare it for entrance. Lowering his face, he'd tease the tip with his tongue, hand gently fisting the bottom as he worked his way down. He couldn't help but smile when the older gave a groan of pleasure. It wasn't long before he slipped the member in, head bobbing as he lapped at the saliva and precum dripping off the older mans dick. 

Once the member felt slick enough, he'd edge his mouth off, tongue giving it a final flick as his hand pumped up and down. Koujaku was completely flushed by now, face a bright red as he gave hasty pants. With quick hands, he'd engulf the other with his hands, pulling him up and onto his lap. Skilled hands would trace from his back to the curve of his ass, and in seconds, he'd slip his tip in, earning a cry from the smaller. 

He couldn't help but groan from the tightness. No matter now many times they did this, it never seemed to mold into his shape. With another upward thrust, he'd be filled enveloped, member throbbing inside as he'd continuously thrust upward. 

The room was soon filled with pleasured yelps and a warm aroma. With his back now pressed into the bed, Aoba would arch his back. The longer it lasted, the further he was shoved into the mattress, his hips where quivering and he was sure he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Nhh..", Koujaku seemed to be concentrating, his members tip continuously aimed at that spot that made Aoba whither away beneath him, the spot that continuously made him yelp and cry in pleasure. 

He was so close, precum leaking into the smaller as the bed squeaked in protest. He'd go to grip the blue haired mans hand, lips parting as he mouthed 'I love you'. His chest was filled with both want and love, he was close, so close- 

"Ahh-!! Hnn- Noi-", before the entire name could come out, Aoba had clasped his hands over his mouth, eyes flashing open at they stared up at Koujaku. He was trembling again, eyes watering as he began to shake his head. The thrusting stalled. 

"Noiz?", would be the dark haired mans response, and before he could finish, he'd pulled out, now at the edge of the bed, erection wavering as he brushed the blue haired man off his shoulder.


End file.
